danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dusty Hawks
|relatives = Unnamed Parents|events participated = Boarding School Despair}} Dusty Kenny Hawks is the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Time for Death and a student of Zodiac High School. He is the Ultimate Guitarist. He was once in a band back in Massachusetts called The Three Boy Band. The two other members are a drummer and a singer. Appearance Dusty is a slim, pale boy with short, spiky black hair and red eyes. He wears a purple t-shirt with a black music note on it, black jeans with pockets on his hips, and white sneakers with light gray shoelaces. Personality Dusty is an independent, smart and friendly student. He wasn't the brightest back in his school in Massachusetts but he knows how to play the guitar more than anyone else. He loves rock music and hot chili. But he's not as a big fan of grapefruit than you think is. His love for rock music is how he got to playing the guitar. Past Life Back in Boston, Massachusetts, Dusty went to school where students were mostly bullied. He was one of those easy target because when he was 14, he was shy and mostly a coward. His greatest fear was public speaking. Until one day, Dusty saw a flyer in his school for a boy band in need of a guitarist. He's been playing the guitar since he was 10 so he signed up and became a member of The Three Boy Band. However, he quit the band because he was going to Zodiac High School. Killing Game Semester Prologue - Welcome to Zodiac High School Dusty was first introduced being woken up inside a bedroom, trying to remember what was going on and what he was doing. The last thing he remembered doing was transferring to a new school and got knocked out after he entered the building. Then he heard the speakers go off and heard a squeaky female voice go off, saying to meet in the PE Room. When he got to the PE room, there were 15 other students there. The first person to speak when they saw him was Hilda Graham, the Ultimate Hacker. After standing around as everyone was introduced, Bruce decided that everyone should discuss where everyone was here in the first. As Dusty was looking for someone to talk to, he saw a girl named Rena Ryan, the Ultimate Vlogger. Dusty had a crush on Rena when he first saw her. After trying to talk with Rena, Monoyukki appeared and introduced herself and explained the killing game. After the meeting, Dusty was afraid if he could survive the killing game or not. Chapter 1 - Surfs Up Daily Life The next day, Dusty woke up to Monoyukki making an announcement that was time to get breakfast. He didn't get much sleep last night because he heard a weird knocking sound last night in his bathroom. When he got to cafeteria, he saw Hilda, Sam and Elliot already getting breakfast. Hilda noticed Dusty and greeted him. Elliot noticed that Dusty was still tired and asked if he was okay. Dusty explained the noises in his room as he grabbed a tray and got in line behind Sam. After hearing other's experiences, he questioned why was everyone being haunted. After breakfast, Dusty explored the school with Sam, Rena, Suzanne and Amy. First they went into the Music Room and was admiring an electric guitar displayed in a case inside the classroom. Then joined the group when Rena found writing on one of desks. Next, they went into the Science Lab where Aaron was playing around with the chemistry equipment. Nothing happened except for Suzanne asking if he was okay and Aaron replied. After that, they went into the computer lab where Hilda was reprogramming one of the desktops, but there was no internet connection. Monoyukki explained there is no internet because she doesn't want the students to get in contact with their parents. Dusty complained about Monoyukki being in their business. Dusty left the computer by himself and went into the Poetry Class and saw Ryder sketching a dog and Elliot solving some math equation he made. Dusty complimented Ryder's art, trying not to distract Elliot. Then, Dusty went into the pool and saw Jasper, Blue, Jade and Maple in the pool. Jasper called out to Dusty and asked him to join them in the pool. Dusty said that he would get in later and left the pool. Finally, he went into the Math Class and saw Ginger, Bruce and Alex in there. Dusty sat next to Ginger and found an old math textbook in the one of the desk. Before he could look at it, Monoyukki called to give out the first motive. After the first motive, Dusty decided to go in the pool with Jasper, Blue, Jade and Maple. After Jasper left, Dusty went to his room and took a nap but didn't fall asleep because he heard the same knocking noises in his bathroom like from last night. So, he left his room and saw Ginger shaking outside the cafeteria. When he went to Ginger what wrong, he saw Jasper's corpse under a table. Deadly Life After everyone went into the cafeteria when the corpse alert was given out, Dusty and Sam investigated the corpse and found a note in Jasper's hand which Dusty gave to Elliot. After Elliot solved the puzzle, Sam, Elliot and Dusty went into the Music Room and saw that the guitar was missing. Him and Sam explained about the guitar to Elliot and decided to look for it. They found it but it was split in half. Rena then ran up to the boys and said she found the guitar strings. After he fixed the guitar, everyone went back to investigate. After finding minor clues and discussing them with the others, Dusty got more worried because they only had a few minutes left. He saw that Ryder and Elliot's work in the Poetry Class is still on the chalkboard. After Elliot talked about how people never understand him, Monoyukki called the students to the elevator to start the class trials. Class Trials Chapter 2 - By Myself Daily Life Deadly Life Class Trials Chapter 3 - After That Daily Life Deadly Life Class Trials Chapter 4 - Doubtful Despair Daily Life Deadly Life Class Trials Chapter 5 - Nothing Cry To About Daily Life Deadly Life Class Trials Chapter 6 - Almost Ready Daily Life Deadly Life Class Trials Skills and Abilities Ultimate Guitarist Dusty's title is Ultimate Guitarist, which meant he knows hot to play the guitar really good. He's been playing the guitar ever since he got one for his 10th birthday. He is also able to fix one, like he did in Chapter 1 - Deadly Life. Relationship Monoyukki No reaction has come between these two, but Dusty is scared of her "killing game". He's even worried if he would survive. He is curious about her being in everyone's business. Rena Ryan Dusty has a huge crush of Rena, even thought he only met her on the first day of school. He also investigated the school with her along with Sam, Amy and Suzanne. Ryder Highland Dusty complimented Ryder's sketch that he drew on the chalkboard in Poetry Class. Blue Heck Dusty was in the pool with Blue along with Jade, Jasper and Maple. Maple Oakwood Dusty was in the pool with Maple, along with Jade, Jasper and Blue. Samuel Applegate Dusty was walking with Sam along with Rena, Amy and Suzanne. They both told Elliot about the guitar that used to be in the Music Room. Aaron Wellwind Dusty saw Aaron in the Science Lab, playing with a chemistry table. Hilda Graham Hilda was the first person to see Dusty walk in the Gym. He also met her in the Computer Room, trying to reprogram one of them. Alex Owens Dusty saw Alex sitting in the Math Class, modifying her fake bunny ears. Jasper Jefferson Dusty was in the pool with Jasper along with Jade, Maple and Blue. Bruce Ireland Dusty saw Bruce sketching in a notebook in the Math Class. Amy Louis Amy counted Dusty as the 16th student to walk in the Gym. Ginger Dale Dusty saw Ginger reading a book in the Math Class. Jade Label Dusty was in the pool with Jade along with Maple, Jasper and Blue. Elliot Sanders Dusty tried not to bother Elliot while he was working on a math equation. He also finds Elliot helpful when he was able to help Dusty read what the note in Jasper's hand said since it was covered in blood. He was surprised that Elliot was the murderer of Jasper Jefferson and had a really shocked expression after his execution. Suzanne Peter Dusty was investigating the school with Suzanne, along with Rena, Sam and Amy. Unnamed Parents Dusty lived with his parents back in Massachusetts. Trivia *Dusty's real name is Daniel. Dusty is just a nickname he give himself and what his friends call him. *The two other members of his Boy Band are named George Banner and Sean Day. Gallery Dusty Hawks.png DustyHawks2.png DustyHawks3.png Quotes *"Who was that?" *"Ahh! Dusty! What are you doing?! Stay cool! STAY COOL!" *"Whoa! That looks like it was made of real metal." *"Geez. This bear is always in our business." *"Ginger? What happ- OH MY GOSH!!" *"Huh. Nice job, dude." *"This morning, me, Sam, Rena, Amy and Suzanne went in here and saw this electric guitar in that case." Navigation Category:Music-based Talents Category:Talent: Guitarist Category:Protagonists